


Can You Blow My Whistle, Baby?

by mAadMax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, M/M, billy is annoying af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: 5 times Billy blows his whistle at Steve + 1 time he actually blows something else





	Can You Blow My Whistle, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> I've stopped procrastinating and finished the fic that was in the works since that Billy at the pool teaser Netflix gave us.
> 
> Title is from that awful song we all heard once in life (but I actually wrote this while listening to the Glee version cause you know, Grant Gustin and Nolan Funk...)
> 
> Enjoy it!

** 1. **

Whoever thought of giving Billy a whistle deserved a punch in the face. If the guy was already annoying without any real power, he was insufferable after getting a job as a lifeguard at Hawkin’s public pool.

Steve had a day off from Scoops and was hanging out with the kids at the public pool. Dustin had complained about how they could just use Steve’s pool but Steve shut them down quickly. Last thing he needed was to worry about a Demogorgon attacking them while they swim.

He was lying on the chair, sunglasses on his face, trying to enjoy the sun and pretend that the lifeguard on duty wasn’t the guy who broke his face. Steve could hear the movement around him but tuned out a bit so he could take a nap.

Something wet and cold hits his whole body, making him jump in surprise. Looking ahead he sees Dustin holding a bucket and looking guilty.

“What the hell, Dustin?” He screams at the boy who only drops the bucket on the floor before running screaming “They dared me to!”

Steve takes off his glasses and jumps out of the chair, his bare foot hitting the wet tiles around the pool while he chases Dustin. He was going to throw that kid into the pool as revenge.

Dustin kept running and screaming “sorry” at Steve when they heard a really loud whistle, which made them stop right away.

“Hey! No running around my pool, Harrington!”

Steve turned around at Billy’s voice. The blonde was standing up on his lifeguard chair, pointing at him, his whistle dangling from his neck. “This isn’t your palace; you want to get banned for life? And you, dipshit, if I see you dropping a bucket of water on someone again I’ll ban you too!” He yelled at Dustin, whose ears were turning red from embarrassment, since the whole pool stopped to watch the scene.

Billy sat down again on his chair and grinned at Steve who didn’t even reply, only rolled his eyes and walked back to his chair, plopping down on it and waiting for the sun to dry his body.

Fuck Billy Hargrove and the fucking whistle.

** 2. **

Steve hated closing Scoops Ahoy. His boss made them stay open until the mall closed but people would always stop coming by at 7pm, so for the last two hours of his shift Steve always wanted to die of boredom. Most days Robin was there with him and they would shoot the shit while waiting for the time to close down. Tonight was not one of those days.

It was only 8pm and Steve was the only soul inside Scoops. He was leaning on the counter, trying not to fall sleep. He was tired, the nightmares had stopped a while ago but he was still anxious at night which led to him only sleeping a few hours per night.

Looking outside at the food court he sighed and dropped his head on his arms, which were crossed over the counter. Closing his eyes for ten minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone. He doubted anyone would arrive at this time.

A loud sound on his right ear jolted him awake, making him stumble backwards and almost falling on his ass. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself before looking ahead to see someone leaning on the counter laughing at him.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Steve screamed at Billy, who was still laughing at him. Billy was still in his lifeguard uniform, the stupid white tank top and tiny red shorts. He could see the whistle on his neck and had to fight with the urge to twist it around Billy’s neck until he stopped breathing.

“You were sleeping during work. I don’t think your boss would appreciate that.” Billy kept grinning at Steve.

“He’s not here. There’s no one around here. Which leads me to why the fuck are you here? Don’t you have someone else to bug?”

“Nope.” Billy said, popping the P and jumping to sit on the counter like it was his place. Steve really wanted to kill him. “And I’m a paying costumer, don’t be rude.”

“You didn’t even order anything, you’re not a costumer.” Steve rolled his eyes and went to the ice cream machine, grabbing a cone and filling it with vanilla ice cream. He walked back to where Billy was and pushed the cone into his face. “Here, take this and go away.”

Billy lifted his eyebrows, confused at why Steve was giving him free ice cream, but grabbed it anyway, their hands brushing for a few seconds and he could swear he felt electricity. He stepped away from the counter with his ice cream in hand and looked at the boy in the sailor uniform.

“Thanks, pretty boy. Don’t fall asleep or I’ll have to blow you again.” With that, Billy turned his back to Steve and left Scoops, leaving a confused and blushing Steve staring at his back trying to not overthink the last phrase.

Fuck Billy Hargrove and the fucking whistle.

** 3. **

Steve wanted to die and come back just to haunt Billy. Just like Billy was haunting him. After their interaction at Scoops and the stupid blowjob joke the guy made, Steve couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel to have Billy actually blowing him. He was ashamed to admit that he ruined three boxers during the nights that followed their encounter. He didn’t ruin more because by the fourth night he just decided to sleep naked and wash the sheets later.

Steve wasn’t confused or anything like that. He knew he liked boys. Hell, Tommy was the one responsible for his discovery of bisexuality. But actually having wet dreams about an asshole like Billy? That made Steve pissed.

He tried to ignore the thoughts in the back of his mind and focus on hooking up with someone. He didn’t have many options to choose but he knew Robin wanted to kiss him. She made it pretty clear that she thought he was a hot piece of ass and she was cute, so it could be fun.

That led to where he was now: in a dark spot right behind Starcourt Mall, that was already closed for the day. He had Robin pressed up on the wall, his fingers grabbing at her waist while she played with his hair and worked her tongue inside Steve’s mouth. He pressed their bodies even closer and knew she could feel how hard he was by the way she smiled in between their kiss.

Steve felt her arms drop from around his neck to the front of his pants, her tiny hands patting him over the Scoops’ shorts. He groaned as he moved his lips to her neck, feeling her hands at his waistband, making their way into his shorts.

A loud whistle broke into the night making them jump and Robin drop her hands to her side, eyes wide open and looking at where the sound came from.

Steve could only see a silhouette illuminated by the mall’s billboard light. Billy.

He took a step back, creating a space between him and Robin and cursed Billy and his next ten generations in his head.

“Hey, Harrington. Didn’t know it was you there. My bad.” Steve could hear in his voice that he wasn’t sorry at all and that he knew it was Steve. “Didn’t want to interrupt but you know, I gotta take care of the city and I don’t think people would like to see teenagers fucking on the mall’s wall.”

“You’re the pool’s lifeguard not the police, dickhead.” Steve heard Robin yell at Billy and closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming. He watched as Robin fixed her clothes and walked to her car, not even looking back at Steve.

Billy waved at her, turning the wave into a middle finger as she turned her back to him. Asshole.

Steve groaned and leaned on the wall, closing his eyes and trying to think of weird shit to kill off his boner. He heard Billy’s footsteps coming near and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes he saw he boy a few feet away from him. It was dark but he could see Billy, which meant Billy could see him and his freaking boner since the stupid sailor’s shorts didn’t hide anything.

He looked over Billy’s shoulder, focusing on the other wall behind him, trying to gathering his thoughts.

“You need me to blow you?” Billy’s voice broke him out of his trance.

Steve’s eyes got wider as he looked at Billy. “What?”

“You spaced out for a while, Harrington. I asked if you needed me to blow my whistle at you again to wake you up.” Billy stuck his tongue between his teeth while staring at Steve, making him blush. Steve wasn’t hearing anything while spacing out but he was pretty sure Billy didn’t say anything about a whistle being the thing getting blown.

He shook his head and took a few steps away from Hargrove. “Fuck you, Billy.” He kept walking to his car, hearing Billy’s laugh behind his back.

Fuck Billy Hargrove and the fucking whistle.

** 4. **

He had left Billy alone at the mall and drove home still hard in his shorts. He didn’t even close the front door all the way and he was already taking his clothes off, knowing he was alone in his house. He dropped on the couch and grabbed his dick, moving his hand over the head, feeling the wetness around it. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Robin’s hand on him, her perky boobs pressed up against his chest. Steve let out a moan and moved his hand faster over his length.

He was now imagining Robin on her knees, her mouth over the shorts, mouthing at his hard on while his hands moved to grip at her hair, feeling the soft curls on his fingers. Wait. Curls? Robin’s hair wasn’t curled.

“You finally gonna let me blow you, pretty boy?” He heard Billy’s voice in his head and groaned. Nope, that wasn’t what he wanted. He tried to go back to imagine Robin but Billy’s face and voice were still on his mind. His hand stopped moving for a few seconds because he refused to wank over that dickhead. Steve felt his dick twitch in his hand and he knew he was close and that if he stopped right now he would have a terrible case of blue balls. Cursing everything and everyone he started moving his hand again, feeling the heat of his orgasm appear in his low belly.

In his head he had Billy sucking him like a pro. He wished he could know for sure how good Billy would be at sucking cock. With a mouth and tongue like that, Steve was pretty sure the boy was born to suck dick.

He worked over his length for a few more minutes before dropping his head on the couch, his mouth opened in a O format, white spunk painting his hand and stomach.

Billy was still on his mind, this time looking up at Steve, his mouth red and full around the whistle. He saw and heard imaginary Billy blow the whistle before opening his mouth.

“Nice job, Harrington. Finished in the first place like the winner that you are.”

Steve let out a loud “fuck him” before making his way to the bathroom to clean himself.

Fuck Billy Hargrove and the fucking whistle.

** 5. **

Steve made his mission to avoid Billy at all costs. He also tried to avoid Robin, but that was a little more complicated since they worked together.

He knew she was waiting for him to say something about that night or to ask her out so they could finish what they started, but he couldn’t. Steve just couldn’t. She wasn’t the one he wanted.

His mission was working fine; he had managed to not see Billy for a whole week. Things started not working out in his favor when Hawkins decided to turn into hell. It was the hottest day in a long time and Steve had a day off, which meant the kids bugging him to take them to the public pool.

He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to see Billy. But he also knew he needed to refresh himself and there was no way he would use his own pool. Fuck that.

He parked his car on the public pool’s parking lot, watching lots of families arriving too, all of them seeking a way to handle the hot weather. The kids had already scrawled off running to the pool so he followed them.

As soon as he stepped into the pool area his eyes found Billy. He was sitting on the lifeguard high chair, the sun umbrella making a shadow on him, protecting him from the sun. This time Billy didn’t have the tank top, he was only wearing the red trunks. Steve actually whined while watching the boy sitting comfortably on the chair, his legs spread open with his big golden thighs looking amazing. All Steve wanted to do was ride them.

He moved his eyes away from the scene before he could pop a boner in front of the entire population of Hawkins.

“Steve! We found a chair for us!” He heard Mike yell from a few meter away and walked there, dropping their stuff on the chair.

“I’m going to get a pop for me. Please put some sunscreen before you guys jump into the pool. I don’t want any of you complaining about burned skin.”

“Yes, mom.” Lucas replied ironically at Steve, making the kids laugh at him. He flipped them off before turning to walk to the pop machines that were stocked away in a quiet hallway, kind off far from the pool.

He stopped in front of it, looking at all the options. A Coke sounded nice but he wanted something else, something more refreshing since he felt like he was going to melt and turn into a puddle.

_ FWEET! _

Steve actually jumped a little into the air; his heart beating getting faster as he was took by surprise.

“What the fuck, Hargrove?” He yelled, knowing it was the Californian boy the person who whistled behind him. He turned around to face the guy and almost feel backwards. Billy was really close to him. Like, really close. He could see the freckles on his face and smell the sunscreen and chlorine on his skin.

“Needed to wake you up, man. You were spacing out again. Did the heat fried your brain?” Billy was smiling at him, sunglasses on top of his golden curls.

“Fuck you. I was thinking about which pop to get. I wasn’t sleeping asshole.”

“You mean soda?”

“No, I mean pop.”

“Who the fuck says pop?” Billy frowned at him.

“Everyone in this town.”

“You’re weird as shit, Harrington.” Billy laughed softly at the boy in front of him, making Steve roll his eyes at the same time he could feel his cheeks getting red. He needed to leave right now.

He turned around, facing the machine again and pretended to scan his options, feeling Hargrove still close to him.

“Don’t you have someone else to go blow that fucking whistle at?” Steve tried to ask nonchalant, like he didn’t care at all that Billy was still too close for comfort.

“Nope.” He felt Billy take a step forward, his chest pressing into Steve’s back and he had to suppress a moan. He could feel the boy’s dick pressing up against his ass. “You’re the only one I like to blow.”

“You should really stop with the innuendos before people start thinking you’re serious.” Steve’s voice was so low he thought Billy wouldn’t even hear him.

“First of all, I only say this to you. Second, I’m serious. You are the one that thinks I’m messing with you.” Billy whispered next to his ear and Steve could feel Billy’s right hand playing with the waistband of his swim shorts, his fingers brushing the skin there. Fuck. Billy was actually serious? Was he actually telling Steve he wanted to suck his dick?

“Are you really serious?” He turned his face a little to the side, eyes locking into Billy’s ocean blue ones.

“Why don’t you find out? Meet me here after the pool closes.” Billy dropped his hand from Steve’s waist and stepped away, his foot leading him back to the pool area, whistle already on his mouth again.

Steve let his head fall into the machine in front of him, before deciding to just go take a cold shower at the lockers and see if his boner would go away.

Fuck Billy Hargrove and the fucking whistle. 

****

** +1 **

Steve spent the whole day trying to not look at where the lifeguard chair was as he was determined to not look at Billy’s face for the rest of the day. He was still blushing from what the younger boy had said at the machine. He also didn’t know what to do. Should he meet up with Billy and see where this was going? What if Tommy told Billy about Steve being bi and this was an elaborated plan to get him alone and beat him up? 

He tried to distract himself by playing Marco Polo in the pool with the kids until it was time to gather them all to go home. He looked back at where Billy was standing next to the pool, trying to figure out what to do.

Billy only smiled wider and winked at him, making Steve fumble on his own feet and almost face plant on the floor. He quickly fixed himself and went to his car, where the kids were already waiting for him.

He spent the whole drive overthinking and considering his pros and cons. He could always take his bat to the pool with him, just as a safety, in case Billy was planning on punching him. He then remembered the way Billy’s finger felt on his skin, how good they felt and how he could feel Billy’s dick pressing up on his ass. He remembered all the innuendos he said to Steve, all the flirty shit and the way Billy looked at him. It was too over the top to be a prank. 

Steve dropped Will, who was the last one in the car, and made up his mind.

It took only fifteen minute from the Byers house to the public pool. It usually took a little longer, but Steve had actually stepped on the gas, afraid that Billy would have left already. He parked his car and got out of it, noticing that the blue Camaro was still there too. Good, Billy was still here.

He walked over to the gate, which was closed, but before he could try to open it or yell for Billy a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, scaring him.

“You need to stop scaring me; one of these days I’ll actually punch you.” Steve said, knowing full well it was Billy around him. He could smell the chlorine and sunscreen and feel his strong body pressing into his.

“No, you won’t. My face is too pretty to be punched and I know you like pretty things.” Billy replied, turning Steve around in his arms, putting them face-to-face, Steve’s cheek getting redder by the second. They were so close that Steve could count the freckles on the boy’s face if he wanted to. “What took you so long? Got me thinking I was being stood up.”

Steve shrugged, adverting his eyes to somewhere over Billy’s shoulder. “I didn’t know if you were actually serious.” His eyes scanned the parking lot. It was vacant and as much as the sun was already almost down it was still dangerous for them to be like this in a public place.

As if Billy read his mind, he let go of Steve’s waist and grabbed his hand, the other opening the gate so they could go inside. “Come on, I’ll give you the VIP tour of Hawkin’s public pool.” He grinned at Steve before locking the gate again and leading them into the pool area.

“Since you already know the whole pool I’ll only take you to the VIP section.” Billy looked over his shoulder, tongue sticking out at Steve.

“Please tell me you’re not taking me to the boy’s locker room because if you are I’ll turn back right now and leave.”

Billy laughed and shook his head. “Have a little faith in me. I’m not going to blow you in a smelly locker room. Come on.” He tugged on Steve’s hand and led them to a locked door. “This is my boss’ office. I have the key and I know for a fact that he has a sweet couch in there.” He let go of Steve’s hand to unlock the door and look for a light switch.

They stepped inside and Steve’s eyes found the couch quickly. He eyed the brown couch suspiciously, not sure if he trusted the couch to be clean. Billy, on the other hand, was already sitting down on it. He sat himself in the middle of the couch, his legs spread out making his red shorts ride up, showing his toned thighs.

Billy smiled at Steve, patting his right thigh with his hand. “Come here.”

Steve was still a little wary of the boy but fuck it, he was already here and it looked like Billy was actually serious. He felt his legs move in the direction of the boy, stopping in front of him. Billy looked up to him through his lashes and Steve knew he was fucked. Hargrove was so fucking pretty it wasn’t fair.

He sat down sideways on Billy’s thigh and felt his arm wrapping around his waist again. He looked down at the blonde boy, finding him smiling at him. “What?”

“You are always pretty but, God, you look even prettier sitting on my lap with a blush on your cheeks and those gorgeous Bambi eyes. I can’t wait to see how pretty you look when you come.” Hargrove replied, his other hand going over to Steve’s jaw, caressing it before moving his thumb over Steve’s lips, who opened his mouth a little to bite softly at it, making Billy groan and grab his waist harder. 

Steve knew he looked like a virgin or someone who was never with a boy before so he got ahold of himself and decided to show Billy how two could play a game. “Yeah? I bet you’re really gorgeous too when you come. You want to know why I think that?” He batted his eyelashes and bit his lower lip, staring into the ocean blue eyes in front of him. Billy only nodded. “I had these dreams at night. About you. No, it was more like about you and I. One of them was pretty incredible. We were at my house, by the pool at night. You were lying down on the floor while I was blowing you and God, you looked so beautiful. I kept taking my time with you because I didn’t want it to end too fast but the moment you finally came you looked like a greek god. So, so pretty.” 

Billy let out a loud groan before moving Steve over him, making the older boy sit on his lap facing him this time. He grabbed Steve by the neck and closed the distance between them. The kiss was hard and fast, like everything that evolved them since Billy had set his foot in Hawkins. Steve’s hands flew to grab and pull the golden locks, making Billy whine before he moved his lips to Steve’s neck, nipping and sucking at it. Steve was sure it would leave a mark but he wasn’t going to worry about that right now. He kind of wanted Billy to mark him.

Billy’s hands moved to grab at Steve’s ass, lifting the boy up so he could move them around on the couch. He laid Steve on it, settling in between his thighs and kissed the boy again. Billy moved his hips down, his hard on brushing Steve’s, making both boys moan in between kisses.

Billy let go of Steve for a while so he could take his tank top off. He moved to take the whistle off from his neck but Steve’s hands stopped him. He looked up in curiosity and saw Steve blushing.

“Keep the whistle on and take off all the rest.” Billy grinned at him and moved to sit on his thighs, showing off his body to Steve while he grabbed the waistband of his shorts and trunks and pulled down, freeing his hard cock. He finished taking his clothes off and threw them on the floor.

“Like this, pretty boy?” He asked Steve, showing his naked body with only the whistle hanging from his neck and Steve thought he could come untouched by just watching the scene in front of him. “Now how about we get you naked so I can blow you for real, huh?” His hands moved up from Steve’s ankles to his thighs and then to the waistband of his shorts. He grabbed them and pulled down, wasting no time in getting the boy under him naked. “Take your shirt off too, Stevie boy.”

Steve did what he was told and discarded his shirt somewhere in the room. He only cared about getting the blonde’s mouth on him soon, and like Billy could read his thoughts, the boy dropped between Steve’s legs and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking it a little before sliding down to take Steve’s whole length inside his mouth.

“Oh shit. Billy…” Steve let out, feeling Billy’s lips and tongue around him. He moved his hands to grab at the blonde curls to give him something to hold onto. Billy started bobbing his head up and down, tongue swirling around Steve, who was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He wanted to watch his cock disappear inside Billy’s mouth but the boy was so good at this that Steve felt like his brain was fried. He closed his eyes for a second to steady himself and opened them again, looking down and finding two blue orbs looking back at him. He groaned at the scene. Billy looked so beautiful looking up to him through his lashes and with his cock in his mouth. 

Billy kept working on Steve’s cock, going up and down trying to fit the most inside his mouth. Steve was a big boy, but Billy could handle. Billy was pretty sure that he could deep throat Steve if he hadn’t spent almost a year without sucking anyone’s dick. Guess he would have to suck Steve more times to go back at being a pro at deep throating. He moved his lips up, keeping only the head inside his mouth and sucked hard, making Steve let out a loud moan and pull at his hair. Billy went down again, faster this time, focusing on getting Steve to come soon. He would have loved to take his time with Steve but right now he really wanted to see Steve’s orgasm face.

He kept working on the boy’s cock, feeling Steve tremble under him, his hands pulling hard at the golden locks. Billy moved his right hand to Steve’s right thigh and squeezed it hard, wanting to leave his hand printed on it. The next time they did this, he would leave his hand print on Steve’s gorgeous ass.

“Billy…I’m close. Fuck.” Steve warned him in between whines. He was pretty sure Billy would let him come inside his mouth but Steve was a gentleman and always let his partners know. “Babe.” He pulled Billy’s hair hard before moving one of his hands to grab at the whistle’s cord. “Billy.” Steve said softly as he felt his orgasm hit.

Billy kept his rhythm on Steve, coaching the orgasm out of him and swallowing everything that Steve gave him. He let go of Steve’s dick and looked up at the boy while licking his lips. Steve was a mess with hair sticking out and his cheeks red as an apple as he tried to catch his breath.

_ FWEET! _

Billy laughed out loud as Steve jumped in surprise. “For fuck’s sake, Billy. I’m throwing that shit away.”

He moved over Steve, their mouths almost touching. 

“No, you won’t.” He replied and locked their lips again, not letting Steve talk.

Fuck Billy Hargrove and the fucking whistle. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @c0bblynygma


End file.
